Después de la batalla: profesor, profesor Black
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Los supervivientes de la guerra están siendo cazados. El mundo mágico ya no es seguro. Sólo se tienen el uno al otro.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Era sin ninguna duda, un orgasmo.

La manera en la que sus labios se movían cuando hablaba, el sonido de su voz...como si cada sílaba fuera una caricia sensual en su piel. Él pronunciaba cada sílaba de su discurso de una manera que haría temblar a cualquiera. Era como si supiera el efecto que provocaba en la población femenina de Hogwarts cuando hablaba. Nunca fallaba...después de hablar, sonreía...y más de una se derretía.

Y él lo sabía.

Desde que pronunció su nombre en el primer día de clase, ya se había ganado a todas las mujeres.

Profesor Black, profesor, Regulus Black.

Durante sus clases, era agradable observarle, olvidarse de que estaba en una clase y que existía alguien más que él. A ella le encantaba hacerlo, ir a su clase y mirarle fijamente, olvidándose de los suspiros de las chicas y de los ceños fruncidos de los chicos.

Era la clase de séptimo año. Un año que habían tenido que repetir, por órdenes del Ministerio. Hogwarts volvía a abrir sus puertas como si nada hubiera pasado, como si en ese castillo donde se encontraban ahora mismo, no hubiesen perecido compañeros, amigos, hermanos, familiares y enemigos, como si el año pasado no hubiese estado bajo el mando de mortífagos; como si el alumnado al que ese profesor estaba dando clase en ese momento, fuese el mismo que el de años anteriores, puros de corazón.

Sí, había vuelto a comenzar el año escolar...y los supervivientes de la guerra estaban siendo cazados como si fuesen presas de caza.

Hermione levantó la vista de su caldero para fijarla en la pizarra donde estaban escritos todos los ingredientes. Sentía que alguien la estaba mirando...al igual que en otras ocasiones. Los Slytherins de la clase la miraban con tanto odio, que involuntariamente, la hizo estremecerse. Es cierto que los Slytherins y los Gryffindors nunca se habían llevado bien, pero desde la batalla final, las cosas fueron a peor. Hubo un intenso debate sobre si era conveniente que los hijos de los mortífagos regresasen a la escuela. Miró de nuevo a su caldero y movió dos veces la poción en sentido antihorario, sonriendo cuando el color de su poción cambió. Tal y como era su intención. Ron la miraba con recelo, mirando la poción perfecta de Hermione y la suya no tan perfecta.

- La tuya es blanca.-susurró Hermione a Ron.

- ¿Cómo lo has logrado?-preguntó Ron.

Incluso Harry parecía demasiado divertido cuando movió su poción y su color empezó a cambiar. Al fin había conseguido mantener un mínimo de conocimiento de pociones...gracias al libro de Snape.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró en cuanto escuchó la voz del profesor Black detrás de ella.

- Bien hecho, señorita Granger.-dijo tan bajito como si la estuviese sonriendo en el oído, aunque todo el mundo podía escucharle.

A ella le gustó el cumplido y esbozó una radiante sonrisa. El profesor Black se acercó a la mesa del Trío Dorado y examinó las otras pociones.

- Señor Weasley, la próxima vez espere unos minutos antes de añadir las raices de margarita.-dijo el profesor Black.

Ron parpadeó y abrió la boca, buscando la manera de intimidar al profesor por ese comentario. ¿Realmente había alguna diferencia en añadirlas antes o después?

El profesor Black parecía saber lo que ocurría en la mente del chico.

- Señor Weasley, elaborar una poción es un verdadero arte.-dijo el profesor.-Cada poción debe ser elaborada de manera diferete...al igual que cada mujer debe ser tratada de forma diferente...según sus preferencias y personalidad.-dijo con una sonrisa sensual. Hermione soltó un suspiro. Ron frunció el ceño, pero el profesor Black lo ignoró y continuó hablando.-Algunas mujeres necesitan ir a fuego lento...y poco a poco su deseo les hará llegar a su punto de ebullición. Otras prefieren un poco de control; otras detestan tener el control...cada ingrediente de la mezcla es volátil, pero si se hace incorrectamente, puede ser peligroso.

El profesor Black continuó explicándole a Ron la comparación entre las pociones y las mujeres. Hermione movió la cabeza y se rió un poco. Tenía que matar a Ron. Desde que se enteraron que Regulus Black, el ex-mortífago estaba escondido en el mundo muggle y que su muerte fue una farsa para hacer creer a Voldemort que estaba muerto, Ron no había sido muy amigable con él.

Hermione tenía la leve sospecha que el pelirrojo estaba celoso.

**********************************  
Él lo sabía, no era estúpido.

Podía ver la expresión en sus caras cuando hablaba, el anhelo y el deseo con cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

Le hacía gracia.

A menudo en sus clases escuchaba suspiros, pero no les daba importancia. Excepto a una.

La única que había conseguido llamar su atención. Que invadía sus sueños y pensamientos.

Abrió los ojos y miró el fuego de la chimenea de su oficina.

Tantos años sin estar con una mujer, sólo dedicándose a los libros...escondiéndose de aquello en lo que los ideales de su familia lo llevaron, escondiéndose de su traición ante el Lord y buscando una forma de ocultar su identidad a todos para sobrevivir. Siempre se había preguntado, que había sido de su hermano Sirius. No había vuelto a tener noticias de él, hasta apenas unos días antes de que la Orden del Fénix fuese a hacerle una visita a su casa e identificarle como Regulus Black. Su hermano...ahora estaba muerto.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Él era el único superviviente de la familia de los Black.

No pasaría mucho tiempo para que le empezaran a perseguir a él también. Corría el rumor de que los mortífagos tenían una lista con todos los nombres de los que habían sobrevivido a la batalla. Entre ellos estaban los nombres de todos los miembros de la Orden y de los que alguna vez les habían ayudado. Y él estaba en esa lista.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Abrió los ojos.

Algo no estaba bien.

******************************  
Los pasillos estaban demasiado oscuros durante la noche. Hermione odiaba patrullar después de la madrugada, pero era su deber como prefecta. Era ridículo que odiase las patullas. Otros estudiantes tenían demasiado miedo a vagar en la noche por las cosas que se podrían encontrar.

La guerra había dejado demasiadas secuelas.

Pero como la Gryffindor que era, Hermione Granger no tenía miedo. Pero tenía una incómoda sensación, pues desde hacía un buen rato, sentía que alguien la estaba observando, vigilando cada movimiento que hacía, como si estuviese elaborando un plan de ataque.

Agarró la varita, por precaución más que nada.

Su corazón latía violentamente. Había alguien allí...incluso le pareció escuchar una risa; como si se estuviese burlando de la oscuridad. Agarró más fuerte su varita, hasta que se hizo daño. Paró de caminar y giró sobre sí misma, buscando el origen de la risa, se sentía como un animal atrapado. ¿De dónde provenía la risa?

Hermione empezaba a entrar en pánico. Tal vez Ron y ella deberían haber hecho la patrulla juntos, en vez de cada uno por su lado. Él se lo propuso, pero ella rechazó su compañía, diciéndole que podía patrullar ella sola.

Y ahora lo lamentaba.

- ¿Te has perdido, niña?

Hermione se dió la vuelta ampliando mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa y al miedo. Ella no sabía lo que esperaba que saliese de las sombras, pero desde luego que no se esperaba al profesor Black. Estaba apoyado en la puerta de su oficina, con sus ojos fijos en Hermione.

- Me ha asustado, profesor.-dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, insegura de lo que debía hacer ahora. Normalmente trataba de alejarse de ese profesor. Cada mujer de Hogwarts estaba loca por él. Incluso ella se sentía atraída por él y eso la fastidiaba. ¡Ella no era como las otras chicas que suspiraban cada vez que él hablaba y se desmayaban cuando sonreía!

Ella miró a la sombra reflejada en la pared. Parecía intimidante. Tal vez era mejor tener compañía esa noche. Se dirigió hacia el profesor y él se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Al entrar, Hermione estaba sorprendida. Su sala era diferente a todas las que había visto hasta ahora. Es cierto que todos tenían al menos una estantería llena con libros de su asignatura, pero ninguna era como aquello. La oficina tenía las cuatro paredes con estanterías llenas de libros, de todos los temas. Era como una biblioteca.

Regulus se colocó detrás de ella y vió lo que ella miraba con tanta admiración.

- ¿Te gusta, Hermione?

Ella parpadeó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y asintió con la cabeza.

- No tenía ni idea de que le gustase tanto leer, profesor.-dijo Hermione.-Debiste de haber sido un excelente alumno; el orgullo de Slytherin.

Regulus miró a Hermione algo divertido, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y una ceja levantada. Hermione lo miró y parpadeó varias veces. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hermione se sentase en un sofá y comiese té con galletas, mientras debatía con su profesor teorías sobre pociones. A él le gustaba la manera en la que las mejillas de su acompañante se sonrojaban cuando refutabas sus argumentos; y como el cabello le caía por la cara, dándola un toque felino, sensual.

Hermione debió haberse ido, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Se sentía atraída por ese hombre; por el misterio de su mirada y su asombrosa inteligencia. Ella disfrutaba en ese despacho, debatiendo teorías con su profesor, olvidando que cuando saliese, ella volvería a ser una de las perseguidas, una presa más.

Entonces, un grito resonó en el castillo.

*********************************  
Era un espectáculo que ella nunca olvidaría. Un horror que la perseguiría allá donde fuese, por el resto de su vida. Esa era la realidad en la que vivían después de la batalla final. Era ingenuo pensar que todo sería un final feliz una vez Voldemort estuviese muerto. Ahora debían correr y esconderse de aquellos que clamaban venganza por la muerte de su señor, su maestro, su mentor. Tres ya habían sido cazados, perseguidos cuan animales de caza.

El grito de Lavender Brown resonó en los pasillos.

Fue ella la que lo encontró.

Hermione corrió por los oscuros pasillos, olvidando el miedo que en realidad sentía, sabía que el profesor Black la seguía y eso la hacía sentirse más segura. Dobló la esquina. Lavender estaba de rodillas, llorando histérica y gritando para que alguien hiciera algo. Los estudiantes estaban aterrorizados, asustados de lo que estaba delante de ellos. Hermione vió a Harry, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía enojado, culpable y horrorizado al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Hermione se negaron a quitar la vista de lo que sería su mayor tormento.

Ron.

Clavado en la pared de piedra como si estuviese crucificado. La sangre brotaba de las heridas de todo el cuerpo. Su rostro tan pálido, su cuerpo tan quieto, que no había ninguna duda de que estaba muerto. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, negándose a creer lo que veía. Pronto, empezó a preguntarse que tal vez, si hubiese ido con él, a hacer la ronda, esto no hubiera ocurrido. Dió un paso adelante, para gritar que esto no estaba sucediendo, que no era real, pero alguien puso su mano en el hombro para detenerla. Ella intentó librarse de su agarre, pero él era más fuerte.

- No, Hermione.-dijo Regulus.-No puedes hacer nada.

Regulus sintió como el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a temblar. La atrajo hacia él, Hermione buscó la comodidad en su pecho mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Regulus la abrazó para confortarla.

Ahora eran cuatro los que habían sido perseguidos y asesinados como animales.

**********************  
El día del funeral llovía; el día en el que enterraron a Ronald Weasley.

Regulus estaba en su habitación mirando los terrenos de Hogwarts. Su camisa blanca no estaba metida en el pantalón como siempre la llevaba, y tenía algunos botones desabrochados. Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana mirando como caía la lluvia.

Aunque había una distancia considerable, aún podía ver a Hermione sentada bajo uno de los árboles cercanos al lago con Harry. Ella dijo algo y el niño que vivió asintió, se levantó y caminó hacia el castillo, mientras ella permanecía allí, bajo la lluvia. Regulus se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Ella se veía tan desanimada que no se molestó siquiera en realizar un hechizo para no mojarse. Regulus se apartó de la ventana y salió de su habitación. Pasó las enormes puertas principales, y realizó un hechizo para que la lluvia no lo mojara.

Ella todavía estaba allí, bajo el árbol, abrazándose las rodillas, pálida y con aspecto enfermizo. Sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Regulus comprendía que en ese momento prefiriese estar sola, pero había algo que le instaba a acercarse, a no dejarla sola.

No era seguro.

Ella era una de los perseguidos.

Deshizo el hechizo, permitiendo que la lluvia lo empapase y se sentó junto a Hermione.

Hermione lo sentía a su lado, incluso antes de que él se hubiese sentado junto a ella. No podía explicarlo, pero podía detectar su presencia cuando ambos se encontraban en un lugar próximo. Era como un vínculo, una conexión, demasiado difícil de explicar, ni siquiera ella lo entendía. Buscó en muchísimos libros información sobre esta extraña conexión, pero no halló respuesta en ninguno de ellos. Estaba loca. Había momentos en que deseaba preguntarle si él también la sentía, pero siempre lo pensaba mejor y deshechaba la idea, porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de su edad y su madurez, iba a sonar como una adolescente enamorada de su profesor.

Un trueno resonó a su alrededor. Ella levantó la mirada. Él tenía el pelo empapado y pegado a su cara, varias gotas de lluvia se caían por su frente y su camisa blanca, ahora translúcida, se pegaba perfectamente a su musculatura. Sus ojos oscuros miraron a Hermione, como si quisieran hipnotizarla con cada parpadeo.

- Hermione.-pronunció con una voz sensual.

Ella acababa de asistir al funeral de uno de sus mejores amigos. Otra persona asesinada, otra persona perseguida. Poco a poco, ella se levantó sin despegar su mirada del pecho de su profesor, siendo cada vez más consciente de la cercanía de ambos y de lo que ese profesor se estaba convirtiendo para ella.

Él apenas avanzó un paso; y ella retrocedió otro, hasta que su espalda chocó con el árbol.

Regulus se quedó allí, cerca de ella, tratando de averiguar la extraña conexión que sentía con la cercanía de esa joven mujer. ¿La sentiría también ella? Él la miró, incoscientemente relamiéndose los labios. Hermione sintió acelerar el ritmo de su corazón.

Regulus levantó la mirada, mirando el horizonte.

- Pronto se hará de noche.-dijo el profesor.-No es seguro que estés fuera del castillo o que vagues por los pasillos en plena noche.-dijo mirándola.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Probablemente estaba de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, Regulus no se movió, quería permanecer tan cerca de ella tanto tiempo como le fuese posible. Hermione se acercó unos centímetros más, sus labios casi se rozaban, pero en cuanto comprendió lo que iba a hacer, se alejó de su profesor, deteniéndose en las puertas del castillo para mirar donde había estado minutos antes. Regulus seguía allí, no se había movido ni un milímetro, aunque tenía la cabeza girada en su dirección, mirándola con su hipnótica mirada.

Ninguno de ellos sabía si volverían a verse.

***********************  
Algo no estaba bien allí, desde hacía varios días. Hermione podía sentir como si algo la faltara. Se sentó en el Gran Comedor, jugando con su desayuno, pero sin ganas de comer nada. Sabía el momento en el que Harry entró al Gran Comedor, porque la mayoría de los susurros se detuvieron. Eso también le sucedía a ella en cuanto entraba a salas llenas de gentes, por lo que se imaginaba, que minutos antes habían estado hablando de ella.

Harry se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿Lo has oído?-preguntó Harry mientras se servía un poco de comida en su plato.

- ¿El qué?-preguntó Hermione.

- El profesor Black ha desaparecido. Los aurores encontraron signos de una pelea en un árbol cerca del lago.-respondió Harry.

Hermione soltó el tenedor de golpe en su plato, sin importarla el ruido que provocaría, ni que muchos de los estudiantes voltearan a mirarla. Hizo caso omiso de las curiosas y morbosas miradas que no dejaban de observarla.

- ¿Está herido?-preguntó Hermione. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- No sé. Los aurores encontraron sangre en el árbol, pero están bastante convencidos de que todavía está vivo.-respondió Harry. Desde que Sirius había muerto, no había sido el mismo; detestaba a Regulus porque había sido un mortífago, aunque los hubiese traicionado.

Los ojos de Hermione se redujeron. Trataba de pensar en donde podría estar. Estaba herido, pero no muerto, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: los mortífagos se lo habían llevado.  
Miró a la mesa de Slytherin, notando las risitas que intentaban ocultar.  
Ella lo sabía, sabía donde se encontraba; y de la misma manera que sabía que él estaba cerca, presentía que algo estaba mal y que él corría grave peligro.

Y ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Hermione estaba en la habitación de las chicas. Recordó los buenos tiempos, tiempos felices donde las chicas reían y hablaban sin parar sobre temas que a ella la parecían vanales. Ahora ese cuarto carecía de vida y de alegría. Estaba abandonado, como muchas otras aulas del castillo. Después de la guerra, muchas decidieron abandonar el colegio, argumentando que no estaban preparadas todavía y que los horrores de la batalla habían sido demasiado para ella. Otras habían muerto. Tantas vidas perdidas en la guerra, tantas compañeras, amigas y familiares que ya no volverían, no se encontrarían en cualquier tienda y recordarían viejos tiempos.

Habían ganado, sí, pero a que precio.

Hermione se dió cuenta de que si cerraba fuertemente los ojos, todavía podía sentir a Regulus, presentía que estaba vivo. ¡Tenía que estarlo! Él nunca se rendiría. Era ahora o nunca, estaba decidida a salir del castillo para encontrarle y rescatarle. Aunque para ello se tuviese que enfrentar a un ejército de mortífagos.

Miró a Lavender, dormía profundamente, por lo que no había peligro de que despertase; y Luna estaba fuera del castillo. Hermione decidió salir a buscarle, bajó la sala común; estaba abandonada, incluso el fuego de la chimenea daba a la sala un aspecto lúgubre. Despacio y con muchísimo cuidado para evitar hacer ruido, Hermione salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, mientras el retrato, malhumorado, la preguntaba adonde se dirigía.

Pero Hermione no la hizo caso.

El castillo era especialmente siniestro de noche, podía sentir las sombras acechándola en la oscuridad, sabía que estaba en peligro, pero eso no la importó, no la detuvo. Sólo quería encontrarle, tenía que encontrar a su profesor.

Una risa parecida a la que haría un demente, se hizo eco en el pasillo donde estaba Hermione. Ella se mantuvo alerta. Después de la guerra, se había puesto muy en duda la cordura de los Slytherins, y la incapacidad de control que tenían los profesores, era preocupante. Pero ella no tenía tiempo para pensar en ese momento. Tenía que estar atenta a todo movimiento de los alrededores y evitar que alguien la viese. Iba a aparecerse al único lugar donde esperaba no volver jamás: Malfoy Manor.

Mientras corría por los pasillos, no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que el profesor Black significaba para ella desde el primer minuto en el que la Orden lo descubrió. Además de que durante el año escolar, se habían encontrado en muchísimos pasillos mientras ella hacía su ronda de prefecta. ¿Cuántas veces habían sido ya? Desde luego muchísimas.

[i]"¿Te has perdido?"[/i]

¿Cuántas veces le había hecho esa pregunta con su increible voz aterciopelada? ¿Cuántas veces se había sonrojado al escuchala de sus labios?

[i]"¿Quiéres algo caliente y dulce, pequeña?"[/i]

Hermione sabía que era una broma. A él le encantaba gastarle ese tipo de bromas, y a ella le encantaba que él se las hiciera, pero se odiaba a sí misma cuando involuntariamente se sonrojaba porque su pervertida y morbosa mente pensaba en cosas muy diferentes que se alejaban a lo que en verdad le ofertaba el profesor Black.

¿Cuántas veces él había aparecido en un pasillo lleno de Slytherins y la había hecho compañía? ¿Cuántas veces la había cubierto las espaldas con aquellos que intentaban atacarla a traición? ¿Cuántas veces la había confortado y mostrado todo su apoyo? ¿Cuántas veces había buscado estar cerca de él aunque sólo fuera para estar acompañada?

Empujó una de las enormes puertas principales del castillo de Hogwarts, vigiló que no hubiese nadie y empezó a correr; con todas sus fuerzas, preparándose mentalmente para regresar a ese horrible lugar donde se juró a sí misma que no volvería a pisar.

Su ansiedad por encontrarle impedía que se concentrara lo suficiente para desaparecerse. Pero después de todo, ella seguía siendo Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo no iba a ser capaz de desaparecerse? Ni ella misma se lo creía. Ella, que siempre estuvo segura de sus capacidades, que tanto se esforzó en la escuela por sacar las mejores notas y que combatió con fiereza en una guerra donde estaba en juego su supervivencia. Después de todo eso, ¿cómo no iba a ser capaz de realizar un simple hechizo? Además, incluso si ella estuviese asustada, aterrorizada y su lado raccional la dijera que era mejor retirarse, ella seguía siendo una Gryffindor, y una Gryffindor no abandonaba a la gente que la importaba. Una leona lucha, combate con todas sus fuerzas hasta caer en la batalla o destrozar al enemigo, una leona siempre será fiel a sus aliados, no los dejará al amparo de sus enemigos, una leona tiene el coraje y el valor necesarios para enfrentarse a las injusticias, la tiranía.

Y después de todo, ella seguía siendo una leona, seguía siendo una Gryffindor, seguía estando en la casa del coraje, el valor y la fortaleza. Y después de todos los horrores que había visto durante la guerra, todas las injusticias que había presenciado, todas las torturas que había sufrido...por encima de todas esas cosas, seguía siendo ella misma. Ni siquiera la guerra había conseguido destruirla mentalmente, seguía manteniendo su cordura y personalidad.

Y ella no abandonaba a alguien que significaba algo para ella, aunque el instinto de supervivencia le dijera que ya no había nada que hacer, que todo estaba perdido y que lo mejor era salvarse y hechar a correr.

Pero ella decidió ir a buscarle y afrontaría las consecuencias de esa decisión. Recordaba Malfoy Manor bastante bien, a decir verdad, es una de las pocas cosas que nunca olvidaría en su vida. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que no la atrapasen antes de que pudiese llegar hasta Regulus. ¿Regulus? ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de ser el profesor Black?

Estaba confundida, y en medio de su confusión, se fijó en algo que la llamó la atención.

Una ventana.

Una pequeña ventana cerca del techo de las mazmorras. Ella recordaba haber visto algunos mortífagos patrullando cerca de la casa. Vacilante, decidió abrirla. Realmente tenía serias dudas de la cordura de los Malfoy. Cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie por los alrededores, se metió por la ventana lo más rápidamente que pudo y empezó a correr.

Había muy poca luz en aquel calabozo, sólo unas cuantas antorchas daban la luz suficiente para ver por donde caminabas. Vió la rubia cabellera de Lucius Malfoy y esperó hasta que se aseguró que él se había marchado cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Después escuchó como candaba la puerta con llave y le decía algo a alguien.

"No es muy creativo, señor Malfoy" pensó Hermione.

Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca. Se quitó la capa sin importala que el frío de la noche la helase hasta los huesos. Miró la ventana. Un hechizo sería demasiado ruidoso y todos la descubrirían, por lo que tendría que hacerlo por el método muggle. No había más remedio.

Cuidadosamente, se coló por la ventana. Tuvo éxito, ella ya estaba al otro lado; ahora sólo tenía que buscar la celda donde su profesor estaba encerrado. A medida que caminaba, escuchaba el movimiento de unas cadenas. De pronto, Hermione vislumbró al profesor Black agarrado a los barrotes de su celda. Alzó una ceja, divertida de ver a su profesor tan desconcertado.

- Hermione.-susurró Regulus con esa voz por las que muchas suspiraban.

Ella tuvo el impulso de correr hacia él y atacarlo de la manera en la que soñaba la población femenina de Hogwarts. Agarró su varita y se dirigió hacia la celda de Regulus. Era una celda mágica, con hechizos poderosos, pero nada que no pudiese manejar.

Tardó cinco minutos. Ni uno más, ni uno menos.

Cinco minutos y la celda se abrió.

Y ella pudo ver sus ojos, pero contrario a la mirada que esperaba, en los ojos de Regulus no se podía ver ansiedad por salir, más bien estaba desnudándola con la mirada.

Y ella se la devolvió.

Pero ahora no podía detenerse a observarlo y quedarse ensimismada ante él, debía sacarlo de allí cuanto antes.

Hermione avanzó un paso, parándose delante de él. Regulus alzó una mano, y la acarició la mejilla. Sin importarle que las cadenas chirriaran y le hiciesen daño.

Y ella se sentía en la gloria. Esa extraña conexión la instaba a acercarse a él. Era como una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo y provocaba que su corazón latiera más fuertemente. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Su penetrante y profunda mirada la cautivó por completo y la hizo sonrojarse.

Ella se lamentaría al día siguente, lo sabía, mas, sin embargo, no estaba por la labor de impedir todas esas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Tenían que salir de allí, no quería pudrirse en la mazmorra, no después de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para rescatarlo.

Pero su cuerpo, tomó la iniciativa, y sus pies decidieron ponerse de puntillas y acercarse un poco más a Regulus. La mano de Hermione recorrió su muñeca y subió por su brazo. Sus labios apenas se tocaron antes de que ella sintiese como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y lo atrajeran hacia él, arrinconándola entre la pared y él, Regulus Black.

Sentirlo así, tan cerca, provocaba que sus piernas temblasen y su corazón bombease más rápido. Besarle era una sensación increible y maravillosa, que siempre había deseado experimentar. Un sólo beso bastó para que el cerebro de Hermione desconectara completamente, entregándose a las sensaciones del placer.

Él la devoraba, besándola como si no existiese un mañana. Ella creyó desde el momento en la que la arrinconó contra la pared, que él la besaría con fiereza, mas no fue así, Regulus prefería saborear el momento. Cuando la arrinconó contra la pared, se detuvo un momento.

Un momento que para ella había sido una eternidad.

Y entonces la besó.

Lentamente, saboreando, sintiendo y experimentando cada momento, cada milímetro de ella desde que sus labios se rozaron.

Cuando los labios de Regulus buscaron su cuello, Hermione no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapase de sus labios. Después, él la susurró en el oído, con voz ronca por el deseo, pero tan sensualmente, que Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir.

- Tienes que salir de aquí.-susurró Regulus.

- No sin ti.-susurró Hermione.

"¿Qué había hecho?" Se preguntaba Regulus. "¿Porqué la había besado?"

Él la vió sacar la varita, para quitarle los grilletes con un hechizo.

Ella sólo era una de sus alumnas, es cierto que sentía una especie de atracción por la castaña que se intensificó cuando la besó, pero eso no estaba bien.

Ella miró hacia la ventana, preguntándose como podrían escapar de allí. Pero Regulus tenía un plan: era alto, después de todo.

Él saltó por la ventana y ayudó a Hermione a salir de la celda.

Incluso ahora que volvía a sentir la conexión, ella podía sentir su pesar.

Hermione se encontraba en la enfermería con Regulus cuando otro estudiante fue perseguido y sacrificado.

Esta vez era Lavender Brown.

Esa noche, Hermione insistió en quedarse en la enfermería. Pero, de repente, se escucharon gritos y una risa maléfica y demente.

¿Estaban seguros allí?

¿Estaban seguros en alguna parte?

Ella se dió la vuelta. Rabastan ya estaba despierto y la miraba. Hermione se secó las lágrimas, porque, aunque Lavender no hubiese sido exactamente una amiga, había sido sacrificada.

- Puedo sentirlo.-dijo ella en voz baja. Levantó la vista de su pecho desnudo, para dirigirla a sus ojos que la miraban con curiosidad. Regulus tenía una ligera media-sonrisa, símbolo de nerviosismo.-Puedo sentir tu pesar.-dijo apartando la mirada.

Ella no podía aguantar más tiempo, tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía cada vez que él estaba cerca. Las cosas entre Harry y ella no eran las mismas desde la batalla final y la muerte de Ron. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, decir lo que sentía. Tenía que hacerlo o se acabaría volviendo loca.

Esto era demasiado.

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos.

Los estaba perdiendo a todos.

Todos estaban siendo perseguidos. Todos ellos morirían.

No se dió cuenta de que había comenzado a sollozar hasta que notó que Regulus se sentaba en la cama y la atraía hacia sí para abrazarla fuertemente.

- No dejaré que te maten.-dijo Regulus.

Hermione se sentía demasiado conectada a él, como si fuese una parte fundamental de su vida. Regulus sabía que tenía que consolarla. No porque ella fuese una mujer o porque estaba llorando, era algo que no podía explicar con palabras. Él podía dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo y olvidarse de quien era, sólo para consolarla. Era más que comprenderla. Era desearla, necesitarla, anhelarla.

¿A cuántas personas les pasaba esto?

¿Cómo había podido lamentar besarla?

Era con ella con quien quería estar.

La razón por la que traicionó al Señor Oscuro era porque no quería participar en esa masacre, él sabía que había algo mejor para él. Un futuro donde él sería feliz y sería más importante que las ideas que defendía el Señor Tenebroso.

Y sabía que sería con ella, con Hermione Granger con quien conseguiría el futuro que había soñado cuando era más joven.

Después de la muerte de Lavender, Hermione tenía serios problemas para dormir tranquila en su habitación. Se sentía sola, y ver las cosas de Lavender, todavía presentes en su habitación, y la cama donde dormía, no hacían sino crearla un sentimiento de angustia.

Cada vez era más frecuente que Hermione se fuera a dormir al sofá del despacho de Regulus Black, mientras él se dedicaba a leer un libro, o a clasificar papeles. Él nunca la echó, nunca ignoró su sufrimiento, parecía que a él también le agradaba su compañía.

La risa maniaca que se escuchaba en el pasillo siempre la ponía nerviosa. Se sentía como un animal atrapado.

Sin embargo, se sentía segura en el cuarto de Regulus, muchísimo más que en cualquiera de los pasillos del colegio. Cuando Regulus clasificaba los papeles y se paraba a mirarla de vez en cuando, a veces, cuando sus miradas coincidían, ella sentía como la esperanza se apoderaba de ella, y ya no se sentía tan sola.

_Como casi siempre, Hermione hacía patrulla esa noche. Los pasillos parecían más oscuros que de costumbre, y la risa se escuchaba en todas partes. Esa maldita risa, burlesca, que no hacía más que recordarla que estaba atrapada, que era perseguida y que pronto vendrían a por ella, al igual que habían ido a por otros de sus compañeros. La leona, agarró con fuerza su varita, infundiéndose valor mientras buscaba el origen de aquella risa._

- Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una sangre sucia dando un paseo?

Ella sostuvo su varita, asegurándose que Draco la viera, retándole con la mirada, en una actitud desafiante, intentando demostrar que no tenía miedo, aunque en realidad no fuera así. Hermione no tenía ninguna duda de que los Slytherins eran los que los estaban matando, no importaba cuantas veces la directora los vigilase, riñiese o castigase...cuando caía la noche, era territorio de serpientes.

La expresión de Draco no era agradable. Era una mirada que le decía a la castaña lo que estaba a punto de venir. Él dió un paso hacia delante, y ella retrocedió. El rubio se rió al ver su miedo.

- ¿Dónde está Weasley?-preguntó Draco con una sonrisa malévola, mirando por los alrededores.-Casi se me olvida, él no puede estar aquí.

Hermione sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar en ese momento, pero no cedería a sus impulsos, no se rebajaría hasta ese nivel, no le dejaría ganar sin pelear.

- Tal vez te gustaría unirte a él.-dijo Draco dando otro paso hacia ella.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo veía como era rodeada por Slytherins.

- Hermione...-allí estaba otra vez, era el sonido de su voz, su sensual y dulce voz. Los Slytherins dejaron de rodearla, y ella miró al hombre que estaba en el pasillo con una piruleta en la boca; era él, Regulus Black.-¿Quiéres un caramelo?

Poco a poco, sacó el caramelo de su boca y se lo ofreció. Ella sacudió la cabeza, todavía no podía hablar. Él se acercó hacia ella y la cogió de la mano, mientras la sacaba de aquel círculo de Slytherins.

Regulus levantó la vista de los trabajos de primer año que estaba corrigiendo, Hermione estaba llorando desconsolada en el sofá de su despacho. Estaba hecha un desastre, totalmente desconsolada y medio histérica, sin parar de llorar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el miedo se combirtió en rabia, y la ira en agotamiento.

Él dejó su pluma y se levantó. Se dirigió hacia el armario de su habitación y sacó una manta, para protegerla del frío. Le gustaba escucharla mientras dormía, ella estaba teniendo un sueño bastante agitado, había murmurado cosas como que todos se estaban volviendo locos poco a poco, nombró a Draco y también lo nombró a él.

En ese momento, Regulus se dió cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hermione se sentía atraída por él tanto como él se sentía atraído por ella, pero ella estaba luchando contra sus sentimientos, porque se sentía demasiado insegura. Ella sabía que ceder a sus impulsos significaba que otra persona sería asesinada brutalmente. Regulus la miró dormir, y sin despegar la vista de ella, dijo en voz alta...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Harry?

Regulus giró la cabeza para ver como Harry se quitaba la capa poco a poco. Harry miró a Regulus, sin ningún rastro de humor en sus ojos. Él sabía o intuía, que había algún tipo de conexión entre su mejor amiga y ese profesor; y esa misma conexión es lo que provocaba que ella se sintiese segura en su compañía.

- Tal vez deberías volver a ponerte la capa e irte a tu torre.-dijo Regulus mirando a Hermione.-Nunca la dañaría, sólo quiero protegerla.

- Lo sé.-dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa mientras se ponía la capa y salía por la puerta.

************************  
Durante la semana siguiente, dos cuerpos más fueron encontrados. Ambos brutalmente asesinados. Las visitas nocturna al despacho de Regulus, por parte de Hermione eran cada vez más frecuentes. Ella se sentía protegida y segura, porque sabía que él la proporcionaría el confort que ella necesitaba.

Hasta que llegó la mañana que puso fin a la tranquilidad de Hermione.

La mañana después de una noche de pesadillas demasiado morbosas y horribles, viles distorsiones de la realidad. Pesadillas que la llevaron a la habitación de Regulus. Pesadillas que causaron que Regulus despertase por la mañana sonñoliento con Hermione Granger acurrucada en su cama, junto a él.

Y él no podía decir que no le gustase la vista, pero la tentación iba haciendo mella en él. Y eso no estaba bien, él no debía ceder a sus impulsos. Ella era una estudiante, y él un profesor.

Rápidamente, y con cuidado de no despertarla, Regulus se levantó de la cama, y echándola un último vistazo, salió de su habitación.

Pasaron semanas en las que Regulus no pudo ver a Hermione. Parecía que ella lo esquivaba, parecía dolida, como si él la hubiese defraudado de alguna manera. Harry le decía que ella no se sentía del todo cómoda haciendo las patrullas, le contaba como se sentía acosada, vigilada, observada...al igual que todos.

Ella se sentó en una silla en la torre de Gryffindor, como hacía la mayoría de los días. Hermione temía ser una de los perseguidos y se refugiaba en la torre Gryffindor para encontrar seguridad. Pero aún así, tenía demasiada ansiedad. No podía olvidarse de aquellos que ya habían sido cazados, cada mes del año, el número del alumnado disminuía. Y los Slytherins iban aumentando su territorio.

Hermione era incapaz de comer nada, no tenía hambre, y desde hacía días ni siquiera tenía apetito. Miró a Harry. Él trató de sonreírla, para hacerla saber que no sucedía nada, pero Hermione sabía que la sonrisa era forzada. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que las secuelas que dejaría la guerra serían aún peor que la batalla?

Nadie lo pensó.

Sin embargo, ella tenía la esperanza de que algún día, todo sería diferente. Que un día, el mundo mágico sería capaz de olvidar todo lo que Voldemort había hecho.

Los ojos de la castaña se dirigieron hacia Regulus.

Sus miradas coincidieron, y Hermione pudo apreciar sus ojos negros, tan profundos e hipnotizantes, misteriosos, y se quedó fascinada con su mirada. Sabía que él estaba vigilando a los demás alumnos, que él siempre estaba alerta.

Pero ambos sabían que tenían que observarse en la distancia. Ninguno se sentía preparado para dar el paso que podría cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Ninguno se sentía preparado para confesar sus sentimientos y rebelarse contra los demás.

Pasaron semanas como esa.

Y entonces, sucedió.

La noche en la que todo cambió, la noche en la que nada volvió a ser lo mismo, la noche en la que Hogwarts fue masacrado.

*********************  
Los gritos de horror, dolor y angustia eran lo único que se escuchaba en esa noche por todos los pasillos. Era un sonido escalofriante que anunciaba el principio de la masacre.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, se mantenía en constante alerta mientras miraba a su alrededor. El miedo se reflejó en sus ojos al darse cuenta de que no era sólo ella la que estaba escuchando esos gritos.

Otro grito resonó, seguido de una risa maniaca, burlona.

Hermione se puso de pie, con el miedo corriendo por sus venas y el corazón bombeando con fuerza. Ellos nunca averiguarían como todo el alumnado de Slytherin conseguían infiltrar a todos los mortífagos que conocían al interior del castillo. A su paso, los mortífagos dejaban un rastro de dolor, sufrimiento, y muertos.

Uno de los pocos Gryffindors que quedaban, entró corriendo por el retrato, en busca de ayuda.

- Los mortífagos están en el colegio. Están utilizando las maldiciones imperdonables.

- ¿Has encontrado a Magonagall?-preguntó Harry. El gryffindor palideció.

- Ha muerto.

El chico iba a continuar, pero Harry levantó la mano, no quería más detalles. Los sonidos de los gritos provocaban que el miedo se infiltrara en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry miró a Hermione.

Ella estaba inquieta y pálida. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer; tenía que luchar por lo que consideraba correcto, por salvarles a todos, por la victoria que querían tras haber vencido a Voldemort. Él era el elegido, el Niño Que Vivió. Confiaban en él, él era su lider y ellos le seguirían a donde fuese, aunque eso significase ir derechos a la muerte.

**************************  
Regulus corría por los pasillos, desesperado. Ni siquiera se detenía a ver quienes eran los que perdían la vida a su alrededor. Saltó sobre los cuerpos que estaban bañados en su propia sangre e ignoró los gritos que se escuchaban a su alrededor, con la esperanza de que no fueran los de Hermione. Tenía que encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

Él había estado corrigiendo los trabajos de tercer año cuando todo comenzó. Mientras corría, rumbo a la puerta principal, vió como varios aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix, se disponían para luchar por la escuela, dispuestos a recuperar su victoria.

Regulus tenía un mal presentimiento.

Aquella batalla estaba perdida.

Dentro de poco, la escuela se llenaría de cadáveres.

El joven Black saltó por encima de lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de un estudiante, pero no se detuvo a identificarlo y corrió hacia la escalera. ¿Su objetivo? La Torre Gryffindor.

Corrió más rápido con la esperanza de encontrarla. Dobló la esquina y vió el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Déjame entrar.-dijo Regulus mientras la miraba desafiante.

- No sin contraseña.-respondió la pintura. Regulus consieró la opción de destruir el cuadro, pero lo pensó mejor.

- Si no te haces a un lado para que pueda llegar hasta Hermione y comprobar que está bien, tendrás que rendir cuentas de su muerte y me aseguraré de que cada pintura de este castillo y del exterior, sepa lo que has hecho.

La señora Gorda parecía escandalizada, pero se hizo a un lado.

Cuando Regulus entró por el retrato, los pocos alumnos que quedaban, lo miraron. Sus ojos negros escanearon toda la sala hasta que la encontraron. Ella estaba pálida y se agarraba con fuerza al brazo de Harry, él sostenía su varita, al parecer ella había intentado escapar. Regulus corrió hacia ella, y la agarró por los hombros.

- Tenemos que irnos.-dijo Regulus. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

- Harry va a luchar, estoy segura de que los aurores habrán llegado ya. Voy a luchar con Harry.-dijo Hermione.

- No.-dijeron Harry y Regulus al unísono.

- Me quedo.-dijo ella desafiante, intentando soltarse del agarre de Regulus.

Incluso ahora, ella intentaba mantenerlo a distancia.

- Hermione.-dijo Harry.-Por favor, he perdido a casi todo el mundo. Eres la única que me queda, no quiero perderte a ti también.

Hermione miró a los ojos verdes de Harry. Harry...había perdido todo...había perdido a todos. ¿Podía ella permitirse el lujo de escapar?

De repente, Hermione se echó a los brazos de Harry, abrazándolo fuertemente. Ellos siempre recordarían esa sensación, la sensación del último abrazo.

- Ten cuidado.-susurró ella entre las lágrimas. Harry se soltó suavemente de su abrazo.

- Ahora vete, y no mires atrás. Te buscaré cuando todo esto termine.-prometió Harry.-Cuando sea seguro, te encontraré.

Ella vió la determinación en sus ojos verdes. Él lo había prometido. La lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la castaña cuando Regulus la cogió de la mano y la sacó de la Torre Gryffindor. La guió hacia un lugar seguro, Hermione sólo podía ver a su alrededor, los mortífagos en las sombras, el dolor, la desolación.

Harry miraba por la ventana de la Torre de Gryffindor y entonces los vió. Regulus agarraba fuertemente la mano de Hermione, mirando hacia atrás casi todo el tiempo, escaneando los alrededores, buscando cualquier señal de que estaban siendo perseguidos.

Él los encontraría...cuando estuviesen a salvo, cuando no fuesen perseguidos.

****************  
Regulus corría todo lo que podía, debía mantenerse alerta, no sólo por él, también por Hermione. Tenía que llevarla a un lugar seguro y ocultarla...y ocultarse con ella. Para que nadie la dañase. Corrieron hacia el Bosque Prohibido, buscando algún tipo de camuflaje.

Sabían que los estaban vigilando.

Ellos podían oírlos.

Él agarró su mano con más fuerza, incitándola a que corriese más y guiándola por territorio desconocido.

No la dejaría irse.

Ella le miró, mientras corría con él. Miró sus manos, firmemente unidas, agarradas mientras corrían. Las lágrimas no habían podido parar de correr por su rostro desde que habían salido del castillo. Ella podía sentir todos los sentimientos que había estado intentando de ocultar; su miedo, su preocupación, su tristeza, pero sobre todas esas cosas, predominaba el amor que sentía por él.

No, él no dejaría que se fuera.

Él aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos, corriendo más rápido. Adentrándose en la maleza, en el interior del bosque. La luna ya no podía vislumbrarse y el sonido de los mortífagos no era más que un sonido en la lejanía.

Él nunca la dejaría irse de su lado. La mantendría a salvo y oculta hasta que el Ministerio recuperase el control del mundo mágico. Ambos sabían, que si regresaban ahora, serían cazados como animales; rastreados, perseguidos y sacrificados.

Ella regresaría algún día, cuando estuviesen seguros, cuando el mundo mágico volviese a ser el que era antes. Cuando todo esto hubiese pasado...su amiga regresaría. Hermione Granger regresaría.

Y Harry los encontraría cuando todo esto hubiese terminado. Se lo había prometido y él tenía intenciones de cumplirlo. La vería de nuevo...

Si alguna vez esto pasaba, si alguna vez conseguían atrapar a todos los mortífagos, si alguno de ellos sobrevivía, si alguna vez el mundo mágico volviese a ser seguro.

Hasta entonces, sólo se tenían ellos dos: Hermione Granger y Regulus Black. Hasta entonces, debían protegerse mutuamente, esconderse juntos. Hasta entonces, se mantendrían juntos, pasase lo que pasase.


End file.
